Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw is a recurring antagonist in the TV show; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. He is a mutated Man/tiger hybrid that serves the Foot Clan as an assassin and bounty hunter. History Past Tiger Claw was a Japanese boy. He was a circus performer, until he was captured and experimented by the Kraang. When he took a dose of the Mutagen, The young boy mutated into a half man, half tiger mutant known as Tiger Claw. Year later, Tiger Claw either escaped or was released. He eventually became both an assassin and bounty hunter. Impressed by Tiger Claw's performance, Shredder hired him into the Foot Clan. During his career however, Tiger Claw ended up having his tail cut off by his rival. According to Tiger Claw, the rival has his tail as a trophy. To this day, Tiger Claw is searching for the man who took his tail, while at the same time serving the Shredder to his best abilities. Wormquake ? The Wrath of Tiger Claw While Tiger Claw was trapped in the 1980s Alternate reality, he eventually cam across that version of the Turtles. It's unknown if he killed them or defeated them. He made his way through other dimensions fighting off hordes of Kraang. During all of this, Tiger Claw lost his left eye, and his right ear was torn. Eventually, Tiger Claw managed to find the dimensional gateway to get to his dimension. As soon as he returned, Tiger Claw went straight to Shredder's lair to inform Shredder of his return. Personality Tiger Claw is shown to be a loyal servant towards the Shredder. However, unlike most of Shredder's minions, ( as Rahzar, Fishface, and Karai mostly fight the Turtles when they have their weapons and are fully prepared, as well as they prefer not to kill,) Tiger Claw has little to no honor, as he is willing to fight the turtles when they're weaponless, as well as kill anyone just so he can get to his targets, including the target's friends, relatives and allies. Powers and Abilities Tiger Claw is a formidable opponent. Due to be part tiger, Tiger Claw has the strength, speed, agility, reflexes, razor sharp claws and fangs, sight, an acute sense of smell, and hearing of a tiger. He's also a skilled martial artist as he's able to fend off against the Turtles with ease, expert marksman, skilled swordsman, and trap expert. As for weapons, Tiger Claw processes a large sword, two modified guns that can shoot either a red laser, or freeze ray. He also uses nets to capture his enemies, and processes a jetpack for flight. Trivia * He fought against the 80's turtles while escaping the Kraathatrogon. * His fall to mouth of the space worm was a parody of Boba Fett's fall to Sarlack. Category:TMNT Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Tigers Category:Mutated Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Scarred Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Knifemen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Henchmen Category:Living Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Recurring villain Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants